My Funny Valentine
by Lass Cherrie
Summary: COMPLETE! / A collection of one-shot drabbles to celebrate Valentine's Day! Love is in the air for the Tokyo Mew Mew crew! XD / This fic will explore multiple pairings ;P / Inspired by Kitty Kat K.O.'s 'Skittles'.
1. Pretty Lady

**Hey Fictioners!**

**So, I'm taking a short break from working on my usual fics, and I'm writing this for a very very short time.**

**Since it's Valentine's Day, I decided I'd write something to celebrate!**

**Thanks to Kitty Kat K.O. and Kish's Kittie for the inspiration to try writing drabbles.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Ryou-x-Ichigo forever xx**

* * *

"Pudding, where are we going?"

"Wait and see, na no da!"

She beamed at him, her big brown eyes twinkling mischievously. Her companion, short, male and childlike, hovered beside her, matching his floating pace to her bouncy walk.

Tart frowned, pouting a little.

"But I want to know!" he whined, folding his arms across his chest. His cheeks puffed out in frustration. She giggled at his expression, wrinkling her nose as she grinned.

"But it won't be a surprise if I tell you, na no da!"

"I hate surprises," Tart grumbled under his breath. Pudding was blissfully unaware of her surroundings, as usual, and so did not respond to this. She skipped along happily, smiling at the freshly bloomed flowers, and the birds, and the bees, and the happy little bunny rabbits she imagined bounding around in the grass.

Pudding _loved _Spring. And there was no one she'd rather celebrate it with than her lovable, cuddle-able, oh-so-very-grumpy Tart. She wasn't sure why he was annoyed today, and she didn't understand him; it was such a lovely morning! Then again, he always seemed to be irritated when he was with her. It was like he _looked _for things to bother him.

She paid his grouchy-ness no attention, her eyes lighting up when they located what she'd been searching for. She smiled widely.

"Come on, Taru-Taru! Follow me, na no da!"

"Hey, where're you going?!" Tart complained, watching her scramble up the grassy hill, away from the sandy path they'd been following. He muttered to himself, rolled his amber eyes, and reluctantly tailed her towards a big, twisted cherry blossom tree sitting atop the grassy knoll.

"Close your eyes, na no da!" Pudding commanded, when he finally caught up to her.

"Why?" Tart asked, frowning suspiciously.

"Just do it, or I'll make you, na no da!"

Sighing heavily in mock-exasperation, Tart obediently shut his eyes. Pudding grinned in excitement, dancing around, gathering all the things she would need. She sat down cross-legged in front of her brown-haired alien friend, and set to work.

"Pudding, what are you doing?" he demanded, sliding one eye open a crack.

"No peeking!" Pudding cried, holding one small hand over his eyes. "And _shh_! You're going to ruin the surprise, na no da!"

"I already told you, I don't li–"

"_SHH_!"

He reluctantly fell silent, unable to find the energy to argue with her. She was just too exhausting.

A few moments later, Pudding sat back on her heels, examining her handiwork.

"Okay! You can look now, na no da!" she announced.

Tart opened his eyes, and found himself looking at a very pretty girl with creamy skin and lovely, shoulder-length tresses of shining brown hair, a few strands of which were tucked behind her pointed elfin ear, with a pale pink cherry blossom flower for decoration. She had long black eyelashes, petite reddish-pink lips, and a pretty shade of powder blue dusted across her eyelids.

He blinked at her in surprise. She blinked at the same time, equally surprised.

Suddenly, Pudding's face appeared beside what he abruptly recognised as being a big, ornately gilded mirror. Her small hands held onto either side of it.

"See!" she chirruped gleefully. "I _knew _Taru-Taru would make a pretty lady, na no da!"

"PUDDING!" Tart shouted in horror, realising that the beautiful maiden before him was, in fact, simply his own reflection. "What did you _do _to me?!"

"Pudding made Taru-Taru pretty, na no da!" she replied proudly. "And, look! Those boys think Taru-Taru is be-e-e-eautiful, na no da!"

Tart snapped his head around sharply, his expression horrified. A small group of kids about their age were standing in a group by the play equipment, their wide eyes fixed on his decorated face.

He blushed furiously.

"Pudding!" he growled. "Change me back! I'm not a... a... _girl_!" He spat it out, disgusted.

Giggling cheerfully, Pudding tossed the mirror aside, danced forward, and kissed one of his ruddy cheeks. His blush deepened.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Pudding thinks Taru-Taru is a very pretty boy!" she trilled loudly, erupting into a fit of giggles. She raced away down the side of the hill, leaving him, stunned, under the tree.

"Hey – get back here! PUDDING!" Tart roared, stomping his feet in a childish tantrum, and huffing in a most unladylike manner. She merely laughed, carefree, and he rolled his eyes, rubbing his cheek free of her girl-germs.

Pudding Fong. He watched her scruffy blonde hair catching in the sun. She threw a wide, cheeky grin over her shoulder.

There wasn't any other girl in the whole entire world _quite _like her.

He grinned suddenly.

She may be childish, strange, debatably retarded, and undeniably _mental..._ But life certainly wasn't _boring _when she was around, that was for sure.

* * *

**Keep your eyes open for tomorrow's post!**

**I'll write one for each day until the pairings run out XD**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**!**

**Cherrie-Sakura**

**xoxo**


	2. Testing the Tea

**Hey Fictioners!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Okay, so I know this pairing is controversial. Not a lot of people support it. Personally, it's my second-favourite one. The chemistry between these two characters... Man, it would be catastrophically awesome-sauce!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She surveyed her quiet surroundings with cool, coal-brown eyes. It was a peaceful Spring day at the café – blue skies, white clouds, gentle breezes... One such breeze danced through the open window by her table, bringing with it a soft, sweet fragrance that pleased her senses.

She lifted the china tea cup from its delicate little saucer with nimble, long-nailed fingers, raising it to her dainty lips. The steaming, fruity liquid flowed around her tongue, and she revelled in its magnificence for a few blissful moments.

"What's with you and drinking that stuff all the time?" a sharp voice interrupted her dreamlike trance suddenly, and her dark eyes flew open, locking onto the slender form of the cynical boy standing before her. His golden eyes were watching her, one eyebrow raised to match the curl of scepticism in his lips.

"It's called _tea_," she corrected haughtily, rolling her eyes at him.

"It looks _disgusting_."

"Well, it's _not_."

Kish folded his arms over his chest. His expression remained unchanged: critical, doubtful... almost derogatory.

"I don't believe you," he said simply. One of Mint's perfect, arched eyebrows twitched, betraying her carefully-controlled irritation.

"I really don't care," she replied, her voice smooth and light.

"You don't care about _anything_," Kish corrected, surveying her with a frown; clearly he disapproved of this fact. Mint set down the tea cup, her small, delicate body filled with rage. Who did he think he was, judging her like that?

"Thatis _not _true," she snapped, glaring at him. He smirked, enjoying watching her anger grow.

"Sure it is," he argued lightly. "You clearly don't even care enough about this place to actually _do _anything to help out."

"Why, you!" Mint growled, her face pinched into a fierce glower. "I've told you before: It's not even a real café, remember? And besides, I work _plenty _enough around this dump! _Someone _needs to test the tea."

She shot him a superior smirk, crossing one leg over the other in a clear sign that the conversation was over, appearing altogether _very _much like a stuck-up snob (which, coincidentally, she was).

"Well, how about I take over that job?" Kish suggested, his voice a purr. "That way you can take a break and try something else, for a nice change."

Mint rose quickly from the seat, facing him in a stand-off, her eyes burning dangerously. On the other side of the heart-shaped table, Kish's liquid-gold eyes smouldered at her, daring her to pick a fight.

"It's okay," Mint fought to keep her voice level, forcing the strained, polite words out through her gritted teeth. "I actually _like _my job, surprisingly." She reached out and pointedly hooked her fingers through the handle of the tea cup.

"Oh, I _insist_," Kish replied, smiling devilishly. "Let me take it off your hands." He grasped the saucer firmly, and they both tugged subtly at the china set for a long moment, equal in determination.

Mint refrained from snarling at the irritatingly cocky alien, pushing her pale, pointed face right up in his.

"Listen, you pompous, intergalactic _freak_," she hissed venomously. "This is _my _tea. _Mine. _Don't you _dare_ go thinking you'll ever get even the _tiniest sip _of it!"

He smirked down at her, and she tensed up, ready to give him a decent dose of her heavily-sarcastic, ruthlessly-critical Mint Lecture, but before she could even get past parting her lips in preparation, he'd ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Mint stood, rooted to the spot, utterly gob-smacked, until he pulled away, a thoughtful look on his pixie-like features.

"Hmm...On second thoughts, that tea really _is_ quite disgusting," Kish decided, pulling a face of evident distaste. He rearranged his expression into a pleasant smile, and winked cheekily at her.

"Well... Keep working, then."

With that, he vanished on the spot. Mint blinked at the spot he'd been standing in for a few long moments, finding herself having forgotten the basic functions of breathing.

Then her knees caved and she dropped back into her seat, utterly miffed, for once in her life; still speechless while she played back the last few insane seconds of her existence.

Then she frowned darkly.

How _dare _he have the last word?!

* * *

**This one is the only one so far with such a foreward kiss in it. I like it though. Their relationship rocks my socks!**

**Each of these 'drabbles' is exactly 2 word document pages long, by the way.**

**Until tomorrow's post!**

**Cherrie-Sakura**

**xxox**


	3. Paper Chains

**Hey Fictioners!**

**So, I was going to post up the chronologically-next drabble, but everyone requested Kishigo... So here it is!**

**I hope I pulled them off okay. Not the biggest Kishigo fan -nervous laugh-**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

She was edgy today; impatient. He hovered, cross-legged, beside the ladder she stood on, hanging chains of red and pink paper along the skirting board that lined the roof.

She tossed her red fringe out of her face, frustrated. Her arms hurt from reaching up to try and stick the chains in place, her ankles hurt from the pressure of balancing on the dangerously wobbly ladder (trust Shirogane to have something faulty for her to work with! Sometimes she swore he was deliberately trying to help her kill herself), and she was craving Akasaka-san's exquisite strawberry cheesecake.

"No. Not until you're finished decorating the café," her blonde, self-centred jerk of a boss had snapped, stalking off to his special laboratory to do Creepy Mysterious Scientist Stuff while she slaved her life away making _his _café look pretty enough for Valentine's Day.

Ichigo sighed deeply.

"You seem troubled, Koneko-chan," Kish mused, tilting his elfish head to one side as he watched her.

"Yeah, well, I _am _troubled!" she snapped irritably, in no mood for his childish games. "And stop calling me that!"

He 'hmm'd for a moment, considering her request.

"Nah. It suits you," he decided with an impish grin. Ichigo huffed under her breath, struggling with one particularly difficult link in the paper chain.

"Am I annoying you?" Kish asked, amused.

"Yes," Ichigo growled.

"Do you want me to go away?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather me go away, or bring you a piece of cheesecake?" he asked, his voice teasing. Ichigo paused where she reached. The absence of the irritating alien would be a God given _gift _right now, but if he couldsneak her a piece of that cake...

Alone with no cake... or cake with the addition of Kish's presence?

Hmm...

"Okay, you're allowed to bring me cake," Ichigo decided finally.

"Alright!" Kish beamed like an excited child, before zooming off to the kitchen. He didn't even stop to consider his teleportation abilities.

With a sigh of mixed emotions – relief for the momentary peace, enthusiasm for the sweet, sugary cake that was heading her way, and reluctance at having to endure _more _Kish Time – Ichigo stepped up one more rung of the ladder, determined to stick up the last link in the chain before taking her well-deserved (in her opinion, anyway) break.

Why was this one link being so damned difficult?! If it would just _stay in place_, her life would be so much easier! She glared at the chain in her hand.

"You think you'll get the best of me?" she growled. "You think you can just _be the one naughty link_ and get away with it? You think I'll let this room go _unfinished_? I don't think so, buster! Nuh-uh, not on my wa-AAAAAAH!"

Kish, who was floating back in, his eyes fixed happily on the enormous cake he was carefully carrying in his hands – of course, he _would _find it necessary to bring the entire cake, rather than just one piece – looked up at the startled cry, his golden eyes widening in horror at the sight before him.

The ladder wobbled once – frighteningly – and tipped, the legs sliding out from underneath it. With a huge _RRRRRIP! _the ladder, Ichigo, and the red and pink paper chain in her hands tumbled towards the floor.

"Koneko-chan!" Kish cried, jumping forward to break her fall.

The result?

The ladder crashed to the floor.

The chain ripped cleanly in the middle.

Ichigo landed on Kish.

And the cake landed on them both.

Ichigo opened her eyes, wiping cream and frosting from her face. She stared down at Kish with wide, chocolate brown eyes, oblivious to the fact that she was using his chest as a cushion. Kish pushed himself up and propped himself on his elbows, blinking at her.

He reached up with one finger, wiped the big dollop of frosting from her nose, and stuck it in his mouth. A wide, cheeky grin broke out on his face.

"Yummm."

"MOMOMIYA!" Shirogane's voice roared.

Ichigo sighed tiredly, extracting herself from the mess.

Damn that stupid paper chain!

* * *

**So, not as direct as Mish lol... But still... kawaii, ne?**

**Keep your eyes open for tomorrow's post!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Cherrie-Sakura**

**xxox**


	4. Trigonometry

**Hey Fictioners!**

**So, someone tell me if I should write anymore. 'Cause I'm quite happy to finish this fic right after this drabble one-shot -pokes tongue out at sakuuya- but if anyone wants me to write any particular pairings that haven't been covered yet, then I will :)**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed this random fic so far XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Additionally, I dislike this pairing greatly.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"If cosine theta equals zero point seven two, then theta equals..." She licked one thin finger, quickly flicking the pages of her mathematics textbook back so she could find the formula. Her deep blue eyes flashed intuitively as they drank in the confusing figures on the page. She pushed her big round glasses up her nose, catching them before they could slip off.

A clock ticked loudly from somewhere in the room, the only sound to break the silence of the dim café dining room. It had long since closed, and the other Mews had gone home – even Ichigo, surprisingly. All the chairs were upturned on the tabletops, except for one.

Lettuce's brow furrowed as she concentrated carefully on what she was studying. She felt like she was missing something vital. Like the answer was so clearly in front of her, but she just kept _missing it _each time she read over the page.

It was intensely frustrating. She couldn't handle not being able to solve a problem – especially a mathematics equation. She slumped down in her seat, a deep sense of loss of control washing over her. She sighed dejectedly, her vivid green hair falling over her face.

"Forty three point nine five," a male voice answered, cutting clearly into the silence. Lettuce sat up quickly, blushing, and pinned her glasses to her nose when they threatened to slip off again.

"Right?" Shirogane continued, strolling forward out of the darkness, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Lettuce's cheeks reddened; her heartbeat increased without her having told it to. She dragged her gaze away from his gloriously handsome face, staring unseeingly at the page she'd been trying to memorise only moments before.

"H-how...?" she trailed off weakly, stammering her way into a silence.

"Well, if cosine theta equals zero point seven two, then you multiply cosine to the power of negative one by zero point seven two, right?" Ryou asked, stepping into the small patch of light straying through the window from the streetlight outside. His golden hair glowed in the dusky sunset, his eyes twinkled like blazing sapphires.

"Y-yes..." Lettuce faltered, utterly blown away by his mere presence, yet again.

"So, the answer is forty three point nine five."

"I-it is?" she whispered meekly. He chuckled suddenly; it was a light, carefree sound – very uncharacteristic of her normally uptight, egotistical boss. He was usually quite crabby, actually. This unsuspecting friendliness was almost as intimidating as the scowl he often wore.

"Yes, Midorikawa. It is." Lettuce glanced up at him tentatively, and was surprised to find a small smile twitching around his lips. He spoke, seeing she wouldn't. "Ninth grade Trigonometry, huh?"

"Y-yes," Lettuce stammered. "It's not too hard... I... I just... have slow moments sometimes." She trilled a tittering, embarrassed little laugh, her face burning with humiliation, and clamped her troublesome glasses in place with shaking fingers.

"No, _Momomiya _has slow moments," Ryou argued, strolling to the dark window and gazing out thoughtfully at the setting sun. Lettuce felt her heart falter for a moment, wondering if Ichigo was on his mind, if she was behind the musing, soft expression on his beautiful face.

She couldn't help but feel a degrading stab of jealousy for her friend. Lettuce's face held nothing even remotely attractive next to the bubbly red-head's beauty, and she was several shades paler in personality, too – a shy shade of misty green in comparison to the cat-girl's fiery pink.

She sighed involuntarily where she sat, dejected once more.

Ryou turned from the window, contemplating her.

"What are you still doing here, anyway?"

"Oh! I uh... I-I have an exam tomorrow... and I guess I-I... I just... got caught up studying for it." Another nervous laugh. Her face fell under his intense azure gaze. "A-am I in the way? Am I... annoying you?" The rest of the sentence poured out in a mixed blur of tongue-tied mumbo-jumbo. "Icangohomeifyoulike!ImeanIdon'twanttobeanuisanceoranything,IjustlosttrackoftimeandI'mreallyreallysorry!Idon'tmeanttogetinthewaysomuch!"

"Lettuce."

Oh my God. Addressed by her first name! She gasped, grateful that her embarrassingly incessant _blabber_ had been cut short, willing herself not to faint.

She held his gaze with frightened blue eyes, waiting.

"You're not really a nuisance."

His mouth curled up in another small smile, and he stepped away from the window, raising one hand to ruffle her hair gently as he walked past.

"See you tomorrow," Ryou called casually over his shoulder. "Don't be late."

Lettuce blinked slowly after him, her heart hammering in her chest. Did he...? He just...! He _didn't..._!

Her glasses slipped from her nose, unnoticed, landing on her opened textbook with a light thud.

* * *

**Actually, thinking back, this pairing wasn't difficult to write.**

**But I still don't like them. They just... DON'T WORK for me. He has too much of a personality, and she too little. They're such extremes that they don't balance each other, they just make the chasm between them seem so much bigger.**

**Anywhoo.**

**If this is the end of this short collection, then thank you for accompanying me!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Cherrie-Sakura**

**xxox**


	5. A Game of Chess

**Hey Fictioners!**

**So, I was going to finish the Collection last drabble, but it turns out people wanted me to write more! Well, that was no problem for me! XD I was more than happy to continue!**

**Sorry this is a bit late; I didn't get onto this drabble until about half an hour ago. This fic is for Killer Neko-chan Nyuuu and Kisshus best friend. Early apologies to Mint Pearl Voice, who I know doesn't like this shipping XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A field of black and white squares.

Two armies, opposed – one black, one white.

A white pawn moved forward one black square. After a tension-filled silence, a black knight leapt forward two spots and diagonally one, knocking the pawn off its square.

The ticking of the café clock on the wall helped him focus.

He rested his pale elbows against the white tabletop, wriggling his long, pale fingers as he decided how next to respond to this move from the black army. His steely grey eyes flicked from the dotted positions of the white army to the rivals on the other side of the board, calculating.

The clock ticked.

He was so close – so close – to defeating the white army with the black warriors. He chewed the inside of one cheek thoughtfully, his neat eyebrows knitting together as he focused intently.

Pie reached for the remaining white rook, his hand hovering over the board as he hesitated. Was it really the best possible move he could make? He did a double take, scanning the checkerboard and re-evaluating the positions of all the white pieces.

The clock ticked.

His purple-grey hair flashed in the bright café lights as he retracted his hand and wove his fingers together, propping his chin on the little plateau his hands created. He gazed at the board, frowning slightly, his elegant face stern and wistful.

It was a late evening in May. Beyond the windows, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, their gnarled branches twisting together. Petals of pale pink and snowy white rained down on the many happy couples wandering blissfully along the streets.

It was louder than usual this evening. The opening night of the annual cherry blossom festival always promised to be a busy night, and this year's was no exception. Pie glanced once out the window as the loud giggles of a girl floated in with the breeze, distracting him. She was pulling her partner along by the hand, her traditional wooden zori clattering against the pavement.

He scowled.

Love-schmove. It was all a silly pretence – an idealism exacerbated by the humans' ridiculous media, and worked up by the idiotic teenage girls. All week he'd heard the female student customers of the café chattering and gushing excitedly about the upcoming festival – about who they would ask to be their date, what colour kimono they would wear, what they'd do with their hair.

It had almost driven him to the point of insanity.

The girl and her partner disappeared around the corner, and the street outside was peaceful once more.

With a tired sigh, Pie turned back to the chessboard.

Unclasping his hands, he flexed his pale fingers and reached once more for the little white pieces, sitting patiently in their places, awaiting his command. With a horrible jolt of realisation, his face fell.

He'd completely forgotten what his next strategic move was going to be!

_Curse those humans for being such a nuisance! _he grumbled to himself, examining the board once more. His eyebrows tensed again, pulling into a darker frown over his stormy eyes.

But it was no use. Try as he might, he simply could not remember which piece he was about to move.

The clock ticked.

He glared at it. The rhythmical ticking had been calming before, but now it was merely irritating. It was putting him off; making it more difficult to concentrate.

He massaged his temples with long, bony fingers.

Suddenly, a small peachy hand appeared before him, and lifted one of the white bishops, moving it three places diagonally and knocking over the black knight. The hand was quickly retracted, and he looked up in surprise.

Lettuce clasped her hands together behind her back, blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry... I just... It seemed like the obvious move to make..." she trailed off, staring down at her feet, her cheeks radiating heat. Pie gazed back down at the chessboard, astonished.

"No, you're quite correct."

She glanced back up at him, blinking quickly. Her sapphire eyes behind her frames sparkled with pleasure at this small compliment, and her lips curled up in a small smile. She was wearing a simple, midnight-blue kimono – the colour complimented her beautiful eyes, and some of her bangs had been clipped back with flowered bobby pins.

"You're... You're not going to the festival tonight?" she asked, frowning a little, as though she was trying to work out how _anyone _could not want to go to the festival.

"No."

"W-Why not?" She fumbled over the words, wondering if she was being rude. Pie gazed at her.

"It's a silly waste of time," he replied matter-of-factly.

"But... It's a celebration of all things we value... Love, friendship, happiness..." she trailed off, her protest dying as her resolve weakened. He gazed at her contemplatively, wondering why it was that she looked so much prettier than usual this particular evening.

"Are you going?"

"Uh... I, um... Yes!" she stammered, blushing again at the directness of his question. His eyes seemed to be piercing right through her, and she wondered, horrified, if he'd worked out her feelings for him. She avoided his eyes, bowing her head politely.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll leave you... I didn't mean to interrupt."

She backed away towards the door.

"Lettuce?"

She turned her blue eyes back to him, pausing with her delicate hand resting against the frame of the door. The colouring of her cheeks really was quite becoming, he mused to himself.

"You... look lovely."

The red of her cheeks intensified and she bowed again, dashing from the room before she could make a bigger fool of herself.

Pie turned his gaze back to the chessboard, staring at the piece she'd moved. The rest of the game had opened out – unfolded before him because of that one single play. He would be able to end the battle in an easy three moves.

But, surprisingly, the game no longer interested him.

Maybe... Maybe the festival wouldn't be _quite_ so bad...

The clock ticked on, unnoticed.

* * *

**Hmm... They're quite a difficult pair to write.**

**Perhaps it's because he's so... stiff... and she's so... gah. Lettuce annoys me. I think she annoys KO, too ;P**

**I hope it was to your satisfaction, my two readers who requested Lettuce/Pai!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW! The sooner this one gets reviews, the sooner I'll work on the next request! ;)**

**Cherrie-Sakura**

**xxox**


End file.
